1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to battery cover latch assemblies and, particularly, to a battery cover latch assembly for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Battery cover latch assemblies are typically used to latch battery covers to housings of portable electronic devices.
A typical battery cover latch assembly may include a cover member, a body member, an elastic locking protrusion and a locking slot. The locking protrusion can be biased into the locking slot to latch the cover member to the body member.
However, removal of the cover member may require a strong force, which may damage the elastic locking protrusion.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.